


Sign These

by itwasagienger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Makeup, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasagienger/pseuds/itwasagienger
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix are married but their relationship is suffering after months of turmoil. Hermione seeks to end it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Sign These

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do something different with this one.

“There you are Mrs. Black. Once you both sign this I can legalize it and you’ll be set.” Hermione stared at the manilla folder while her mind raced. Her mind played on repeat all the fighting that had been happening as of late. The sound of dishes breaking against the hardwood floor rang through her ears and competed with the sound of blood rushing. She could feel the tears start to form and she shut her eyes quickly, willing them away. 

“Thank you Mr. Carter. I appreciate the help.” They both stood and shook hands. Hermione’s heart beat impossibly faster as the reality of what she held in her left hand hit her. 

“It’s not a problem and you have a good day.” He wished.

“Thanks again and you too.” She replied, picking up the folder before walking out of the law-firm. Her breathing quickened. She had never imagined that it would come to this. She never thought she would be the one to have to do this. She passed by the floo network that would take her home and instead rushed into the bathroom.

She quickly locked the main door and ensured no one else was inside. She went to the sinks and turned on the cold water. She took small handfuls and applied them to her neck. She felt an overwhelming heat take over her body as her anxiety peaked. Slowly, sobs broke through ripping from her stomach and she buried her hands in her bushy hair as she struggled for oxygen. Her eyes squeezed shut as her thoughts began to spiral, much like the water below her that was disappearing in the drain. 

Everything was gone. Three years of marriage with Bellatrix Black. A thirteen year relationship demolished. It was over. Gone. It would cease to exist after the other woman’s perfect penmanship was applied to the papers now lying on the floor. 

She wasn’t the same woman she married. She changed and it hurt to know that she didn’t love her anymore. It hurt to know that what was once so strong was now broken. It hurt to know that someone can cease to love you especially when you still loved that person. 

_ She didn’t change. This was always her. You just refused to see it and tried to change her. Your own ignorance is why you are here.  _ The inner turmoil was worsened when she thought of all the warnings her friends had given her over the years.  _ She’s a death eater Hermione. There’s a reason they call her deranged Lestrange.  _

After nearly an hour, Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and red. Her cheeks were tear and mascara stained. Her nose felt stuffy and her hair was a frizzy mess. She let out a bitter laugh and started the damage control. When she finally pulled herself together, she left her safe haven and went to the floo network. It was well past dinner and the building was dimly lit. The only sounds she heard were her high heels echoing through the empty building. She stopped in front of the green flames allowing herself to get lost in them.

_ This is her favorite color.  _ She went through the many scenarios she had conjured up in her head. She wondered how Bellatrix would react. She assumed the other witch would be relieved. She had been screaming at her for the better part of two years to leave anyway. 

Pulling herself out of her trance, she took a deep breath and let it out through shuttering lips. She stepped into the green flames and spoke the words clearly. The flames engulfed her and within seconds she was in their living room.

_ This is the only home I have had besides Hogwarts and my parents.  _ It was empty. She wasn’t home yet. She was probably at Narcissa’s.  _ She probably didn’t think I would be home this early.  _ Hermione had been staying late after work the last six months. The arguing had gotten so bad that she took extra work to keep her as late as possible. When she would get home, she would make herself some dinner and fall asleep on the couch. They hadn’t shared a bed in nine months. They hadn’t had sex in even longer. She had taken the day off to do this. Sucking in a shaky breath, she decided to make dinner for the both of them.  _ I’ll tell her after we eat _ . She considered it a last gesture of good will, a poor attempt to save some positive feelings between them. She went for simple spicy chicken burritos with lots of sauce and cheese. Just the way Bellatrix loved it. She had introduced the older witch to them on one of the many dates they had been on early in their relationship. She didn’t know if the burning in her eyes were from the peppers she was chopping or from trying not to cry. She blamed it on the former. Her hands were shaking and she had to stop to catch her breath to prevent herself from accidentally cutting herself. 

She closed her eyes remembering the day they got married. She let out a bitter laugh. It was the most perfect day of her life. After they had the large, extravagant ceremony for their family and friends, they ran away taking a road-trip all over Europe for a month. They spent nights in different hotels and motels wherever they could find one. Some nights they slept in their rental car but they were so lost in each other and in love that it didn’t matter where they landed.

_ She was all I needed to make me happy. Just her love was what I asked for. I used to make her smile. Now that doesn’t happen. Now we fight. A lot. About anything. _ She had gotten exhausted about the incessant arguing but always engaged because of her stubborn nature. The dark witch knew what to say to break her resolve, to get her as mad as her. Sometimes the older woman just gets really quiet then says she’s tired and that’s it.  _ When she decides our fights are over they’re over. _

_ I don’t blame her though. If I were dealing with what she was dealing with, maybe I’d act like her too. _ Seven months ago Hermione had her second miscarriage. 

The first time they leaned on each other for support. The second time she began to pull away. Hermione would try to reach her but she had put her walls up. She felt like she was trying to break into Gringotts again. She had determined breaking into every vault was easier than trying to get Bellatrix to open up. She was so distant. Some nights she would wake up and find her crying by the window silently. She would never say anything, just sit by her quietly and take her hand. The third time it happened, Bellatrix slipped her hand away and locked herself in the bathroom. That was the moment she broke Hermione’s heart. She knew that the older woman blamed her for the miscarriages. Hermione knew it was harder for her since she had already lost one child with  _ him _ . 

Still, she persisted in trying to console her. She would try to console her and she pushed her away saying that she didn’t need her pity. That was the first bad fight they had. She was so mad. Hermione didn’t say much but Bellatrix said a lot. “If I wanted a mudblood shrink I would get one.” That comment had done more damage to their relationship than what Bellatrix probably realized.After that Hermione’s will to stay quiet and take it faded and she’d find herself in heated arguments for no good reason. She made her so angry.

Hermione kicked her out that night. She slept over at Narcissa’s house for three days. 

When she came home she apologized but nothing really changed. Actually, that is when everything started to change. Bellatrix would always kiss her cheek before she would leave for work in the morning and when she would get home. It’s the one thing she still did but it was a routine. A chore for the dark witch There was no excitement, no emotion. She hadn’t felt her lips on her own for such a long time. Sometimes she wondered if sex might fix some of the distance they suffered from but when your lover becomes a stranger sex is a frightening thought.

_ I don’t want to hurt Bellatrix anymore. I think that’s all we do to each other now. There’s no closeness, no comfort and no feelings to be shared. We need to move on. That’s why I’m filing for a divorce. I’ll give her the freedom she so clearly needs. Maybe she needs to explore her feelings with her family. There’s so much regret she’s living with and guilt too. I understand what she’s going through. Yet in her head she thinks I have no idea what she’s dealing with. _

Throughout reminiscing about the past few months she had finished dinner. She set the table and took out a couple of beers. She opened one and took long sips to hold herself together. 

She looked at the pale folder against their dark mahogany table. It made the space between the two chairs seem so much bigger. She wondered what her reaction would be. Would she cry? Would she be happy? 

_Maybe she’ll hate me and think I gave up on her._ _But that wouldn’t be fair because it’s her who gave up on loving me. I can live without a lot of things but not her love._

Her heart jumped into her throat in both fear and pain as her keys sounded in the door. She stood and leaned against the counter holding her beer tightly as Bellatrix entered, taking off her jacket.

“Hey.” She greeted dropping the leather on the couch along with her keys. Hermione silently pushed off the counter and took the keys, putting them into the bowl on the coffee table. She then took her jacket to the coat closet. “You don’t have to do that, I'd get to it.” Bellatrix grumbled.

“You never do.” Hermione sighed in response.

“Let’s just not.” Bellatrix muttered, walking into the dining room. Hermione watched her disappear and another tear slipped out.  _ I guess I lost my routine kiss for today. _

_ I guess this really is happening. _ She started looking for a reason to stay. A reason to throw that stupid folder out. A reason to believe she still loved her. But she came up with none. Even the pet names sounded robotic and forced.

_ How could two people grow so distant like this? We said we’d love each other fiercely for the rest of our lives but that proved to be a miscalculation. _

Hermione finally followed her into the dining room and she grabbed another beer, taking long sips while leaning against the counter again.

“I made your favorite. Spicy chicken burritos.” Hermione said. She only got a nod in response. “Do you want me to dish you up some?” The older witch rolled her eyes.

“I can dish up my own food thanks.” She responded dryly.  _ In her mind maybe every nice thing I do or try to do comes off in a different way. _ But she was tired of taking the little passive aggressive comments. The cold or monotone voice.  _ I’m tired of being her punching bag _ .  _ I can’t handle it anymore _ . The resolution rang clear as she put down her beer. She walked calmly over to the table and slid the folder and pen into Bellatrix’s personal space. 

“When you finish dinner can you read that and sign it?” Hermione huffed. Dark eyes peered over her glass as she stopped mid-drink and stared at it.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Your freedom.” Hermione practically whispered and walked away. She was trembling as she nearly ran up the stairs into their room. She grabbed a suitcase. _I can’t stay here._ _Why didn’t I realize this earlier?_ The pain hit her with the force of cruciatus and it quickly became too overwhelming.

She threw in a few outfits and other essentials that she needed and went back down the stairs. She walked past the dining room without looking and headed for their floo. 

“Hermione.” Her voice was calm and even. Hermione wiped her stray tears and turned back.

“Yes?” She asked, keeping her face blank. 

“I signed them. They are on the table for you,” Bellatrix informed her, idly playing with the ring on her left ring finger. Hermione took in a slow breath and nodded wanting nothing more than to run away.  _ She doesn’t even care. She signed it. Just like that. _ She had thought she broke her heart already but she wasn’t prepared for this.

She gently leaned her suitcase against the wall and walked past her.  _ The faster I file those papers, the easier this will be for the both of us. _ Bellatrix followed her back into the dining room. After hastily grabbing the folder off the table she spun around. Hermione instantly grew tense when she saw Bellatrix standing in the middle of the doorway looking at her expectantly. 

“Well make sure I signed everything in the right places,” Bellatrix snapped. Hermione could tell the woman was seething. The younger woman opened the folder with shaky fingers. She began to flip through the pages in search of the other woman’s initials and signature to finally make this nightmare real.

Honey eyes widened when they found that on the line where her name should have been written, an elegant cursive  _ ‘Fuck this’  _ glared back at her. She turned to see Bellatrix staring at her. It was more like a glare.

“Why would you ask me to sign that?” Bellatrix bit out.

“Because…I’m leaving.” Hermione answered back. The dark witch cackled like she had all those years ago at Malfoy manor, sending a chill down the Gryffindor's back. The older witch stalked over to her. This was the closest they had been in a while. Hermione closed her eyes, the familiar scent of pine and cinnamon hitting her full force. 

“You’re leaving me?” Bellatrix deadpanned. Hermione met her cold gaze and nodded.

“Yes, Bellatrix, I’m leaving you.” Hermione went to push past her but her forearm was caught in a strong grip. Bellatrix easily spun her back around and scoffed.

“You are not leaving me Hermione.” Hermione tugged at her arm but the older woman had a grip of iron. 

“You’re hurting me Bella. Please let go!” Hermione pleaded. Fear had crept into her eyes and it only enraged Bellatrix.

“I’m hurting you?” Bellatrix shook her head. “No Hermione, you’re hurting me! I won’t let you leave me!” Bellatrix forcibly grabbed her other arm, making the younger witch face her. 

“Bellatrix stop!” Hermione demanded ripping her arms away from her. She ran for the floo as tears began to pour down her face. She shook her head as she fumbled with the powder dish but Bellatrix quickly grabbed her by the waist. She turned her around and swiftly slammed the younger witch’s body into the wall. Hermione let out a weak whimper as she held her there.

“No, Hermione stop. Stop hurting me please? I love you.” Hermione shook her head as she began crying harder. The words delivered a mental slap to her fragile psyche. “I never stopped and I know you love me.”

“Please don’t make this any hard-” Hermione pleaded but was cut short by plump lips that crashed down onto hers. Bellatrix pressed into her hard, her hands gripping her hair so tight it hurt. It burned but the dark witch’s mouth on hers fueled a fire that she thought had been extinguished months ago. The thought terrified her. She pushed the older woman away harshly. “Fuck you Bellatrix!” Those black eyes hardened and she took Hermione’s hand. She pulled her into the living room and tossed the taller girl on the couch. 

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but stopped in shock as Bellatrix began undoing her shirt. She was at a loss for words. She had never seen her this way. Her mouth hung open as porcelain skin became visible as Bellatrix threw her shirt to the ground followed by her bra. Hermione hadn’t seen her naked in so long that it made her feel like a shy virgin. Her own body betrayed her as her nipples hardened and a familiar ache landed between her legs.  _ Fuck. If I am not careful she will win. _

The younger woman tried to get up but it was like she played right into Bellatrix’s strategy. Effortlessly she gripped the bottom of her shirt and tugged it off. Bellatrix’s lips were on hers again and before she had time to protest her bra had disappeared.  _ Stop this! Be strong. Don’t let her do this.  _ Hermione let out a sigh as she slid her hands into those dark curls that she had missed for so long. She dragged her nails against Bellatrix’s scalp which earned a growl from the woman. 

“Stop it goddamn!” Bellatrix demanded as she pulled away.  _ Are you fucking shitting me? _

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Hermione shouted and pushed her backwards. Bellatrix jaw tightened as she ground her teeth. Before she could head for the younger woman, Hermione grabbed her shirt and sprinted towards the stairs. 

Halfway up Bellatrix catches her by the ankle. She pulled her down and Hermione landed on her stomach. Her breath leaves her in a grunt. Before she could catch it, she was flipped over and straddled by Bellatrix. Her mouth instantly grows dry and her eyes fall to the heaving chest before she can stop herself. 

“Don’t run from me,” Bellatrix growls, ripping the shirt from her hand. The stairs pressed into Hermione’s back painfully. The stark contrast between it and the growing arousal between her legs kept her grounded momentarily. All her resolve crumbled when Bellatrix swiftly dropped her head and enveloped one of Hermione’s nipples in her mouth. 

“Fuck,” Hermione panted as that wicked tongue began to lash against the diamond peak. Her hands fisted in the wild curls again, gently pulling as Bellatrix dragged her teeth against her right nipple while her fingers twisted and pulled the left. 

Bellatrix let the assaulted bud fall from her mouth with a wet ‘plop’. Hermione’s blown pupils watched as Bellatrix slowly moved up to her face. She stopped when her mouth hovered by her ear. “I am going to prove to you how much I need you,” She rasped before slowly biting down on the shell of her ear. Hermione let out a gasp when Bellatrix roughly separated her legs and settled between them. Her breathing became labored as the dark witch found her pulse point. She bit it hard until Hermione hissed in pain and then quickly lapped at it with her tongue. Hermione’s head was feeling fuzzy from the stimulation and she barely noticed the hand working at her pants zipper. She was pulled out of her mental fog by Bellatrix pulling to her feet. She didn’t have long to process what was happening before Bellatrix picked her up by the back of her thighs. She instantly wrapped her legs around the curvy hips. Her arms slipped around her neck as Bellatrix carried them up the rest of the stairs and into their bedroom.

“Bella-” Hermione was cut off by being thrown onto the bed. Bellatrix took no time in hooking her fingers beneath both her underwear and her jeans, ripping both off. She dropped them onto the floor and Hermione fell silent. She lost her train of thought as she fell deeper into those dark eyes. 

“Take these off,” Bellatrix ordered with a small gesture. Hermione couldn’t help but to sit up and undo the pants.  _ I know she gets off on this. _ Hermione thought as she pushed them down and pressed her mouth against her stomach. She kissed the soft flesh first before biting down. Bellatrix hissed and grabbed onto Hermione’s bushy hair while Hermione soothed the injured flesh with her tongue.

The dynamics changed quickly as Hermione stood and pushed Bellatrix on the bed. She pulls her pants and panties off the rest of the way, grinning like she usually does when Bellatrix is bare before her. The sound of Bellatrix’s breathless laugh reached her ears, making her heart soar in fondness. 

She offered her hands and Hermione stared at them, she has never felt so blessed to take them as she did in that moment. Bellatrix pulled the younger witch to straddle her. She sits up and pressed their chests together and as she intertwines their hands. 

They stare at each other before moving any further. Honey eyes falling into a dark abyss. Their lips are drawn together and lock in a deep kiss. Hermione could feel the emotions pouring out of the former Death Eater. She can feel the remorse and gasps at the intensity of it. Bellatrix took this opportunity to slip her tongue into Hermione’s mouth and begin the familiar dance for dominance. For the first time in months there is a hope and love between the pair. It causes a shiver to run up Hermione’s spine.

Hermione is panting when Bellatrix’s lips guide down her jaw to her neck and settles on her breasts. Her head falls back and a moan slips out as Bellatrix sucks her nipple into her mouth then pulls at it with her teeth. She spends a lot of time teasing each breast, licking up the flesh and moaning against her chest. 

Hermione grinds her wet center against the strong abdomen below her. Finally Bellatrix relents and stares deeply into Hermione’s lust filled eyes before flipping them over.

Once Bellatrix was on top she let a hand cup Hermione’s center. She let out a loud moan at the sudden contact. Bellatrix lowered her head to her ear again. “Tell me you want me,” She purred.

“I want you,” Hermione moaned. She wasn’t above begging especially in her current state. She was aching to be touched. Her clit was throbbing against Bellatrix’s motionless hand. She subconsciously began to rock her hips but Bellatrix simply moved her hand to her hip. Hermione let out a whine at the loss of contact.

“Tell me you need me,” Bellatrix prompts.

“I need you,” Hermione sighed and let her eyes fall close. She hated being teased but loved the way it made her ache for the other woman.

“Tell me you love me,” Bellatrix whispered. Hermione’s eyes flew open. She hadn’t heard Bellatrix sound that vulnerable since their first miscarriage. She met soft expresso eyes and melted. 

“I love you,” Hermione breathed out.  _ I always will.  _ She gasped as Bellatrix kissed her hard and finally touched her clit. Hermione writhed under her and rocked her hips into her lover, trying to get her to touch her more but Bellatrix refrained. 

“Tell me what you want,” Bellatrix murmured into her ear.

“I want your fucking mouth all over my pussy,” Hermione rasped.

“Such a dirty mouth, Mrs. Black,” Bellatrix teased. The older woman then began her torturously slow descent down. She pushed tan legs apart and settled between them. She kissed down the valley between her breasts and took her time kissing the toned stomach littered with small white scars. Hermione’s breath hitched when she kissed her hip bones. She closed her eyes in anticipation of feeling that hot mouth where she needed it most. However, Bellatrix diverted and kissed her inner thighs instead. Hermione groaned in frustration and looked down in disbelief at the other woman. She was surprised to see dark eyes staring straight back. Waiting patiently for the other woman to cave. Hermione panted as she hesitated, causing Bellatrix to smirk and blow cool air onto her wet center. Hermione whined and fisted one hair into her dark curls.

“Please fuck me,” Hermione begged.  _ I can’t stand this anymore _ . Bellatrix gave her a wicked grin and surged forward. “Fuck!” Hermione nearly screamed when Bellatrix immediately sucked her sensitive clit into her mouth. Hermione’s hips bucked up into her mouth and Bellatrix used her arms to pin her down. She took turns sucking on the bundle of nerves and lapping at it with her tongue. When she dragged her teeth against the sensitive nub, Hermione’s grip grew tighter in her hair. The dark witch growled, sending pleasant vibrations through her as she roughly grabbed both of Hermione’s hands and pinned them to the bed. She then brought her own hands back to Hermione’s hips. It took only a second for Hermione to realize that Bellatrix had wordlessly cast a spell to anchor her hands in place. She gasped when she felt a finger easily slide into her and push deep inside. 

“So fucking tight,” Bellatrix muttered before adding a second finger. Hermione nearly sobbed at the stimulation. She felt her stomach tighten as Bellatrix sucked her clit back into her mouth and set a hard fast pace with her fingers. 

“I’m gonna-” Hermione panted but stopped when Bellatrix dragged her teeth across her clit. “Bellatrix!” She screamed as her orgasm took over her. Her inner walls clamped down on Bellatrix’s long fingers. The older witch kept up her ministrations, letting the younger woman ride out the aftershocks. She lapped at the hot liquid flowing out and moaned at the familiar taste. Hermione moaned loudly as two fingers began slamming back in and out of her so fast she could barely breathe.

“Fuck Bella!” She shrieked as her second release approached. She couldn’t help the scream that tore from her throat. She twitched as the aftershocks raked through her body and she struggled to catch her breath. She tried to pull away but Bellatrix kept holding onto her hips. She wraps her left arm around her leg holding onto her while her right hand furiously fucked her again.

Hermione gripped the sheets beneath her, screaming out as her hips bucked up wildly against plump red lips and fingers. She screamed her name as she rode out another orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her knuckles turned white. 

“Fuck no more,” Hermione managed out between breaths.“Bella-” Hermione was cut off by Bellatrix roughly kissing her. She moaned at the taste of herself on her tongue.

“Feel good baby?” Bellatrix asked with a hint of cockiness. Hermione smiled lazily and shook her head no.

“I’d feel better if you were riding my face,” She rasped. Bellatrix curses as she quickly climbs over her, not losing a moment of this crazed passion. Her palms pressed flatly into the wall to hold herself up, her wet center hovering above the brunette’s face. Hermione grinned and blew a breath over her clit, thoroughly enjoying the payback when Bellatrix shudders. 

“Please Hermione,” Bellatrix begged. Hermione had never been able to deny the other woman when she said her name that way. 

“Release my hands,” Hermione demanded. Bellatrix quickly did so and Hermione immediately gripped her thighs. She pulled her down and enveloped her sex with her mouth. Bellatrix began to pant hard as Hermione’s tongue pushed up into her slowly. She let one hand move upwards, playing with the dark witch’s full breasts as she tongue fucked her.

_ Merlin she is beautiful _ . Hermione thought as she admired the way Bellatrix leaned over her. Her sable locks fell all around and her thighs shook as she tried not to lose control.

“It’s okay baby you can ride my face,” Hermione whispered against her causing the other woman to freeze for a moment. 

“Fuckkk,” She groaned, slowly rolling her hips against the inviting mouth. She whimpered when Hermione slid her fingers up and down her slit.

“Hermione!” She moaned as she let one hand tangle into the golden hair harshly. She rolled her center hard and fast against the Gryffindor’s mouth while Hermione gripped her hips. She felt like she was suffocating but ignored the burning in her chest. She let out a moan as her fluids poured into her mouth. Bellatrix groaned at the feeling of the vibrations and ground her hips harder.

“Oh fuck!” She cried out convulsing hard as she came against Hermione’s mouth. Once her orgasm ended, Bellatrix found enough strength to remove herself from Hermione’s face and collapsed beside her feeling thoroughly exhausted. Using her forearm Hermione wiped her mouth. Bellatrix watched the motion and laughed. “God you’re so sexy,” She mumbled before kissing the younger woman. Hermione smiles at her and then turns so Bellatrix can hold her. Bellatrix instantly does this by pushing herself against Hermione’s smooth back and slipping her arm across her. Hermione lets out a sigh of content and laces their fingers together.

“Bella?” Hermione asked nervously looking around. They had been laying in silence for a few moments recovering. 

“Yes Hermione?” Bellatrix answered quietly.

“Ar-Are we going to be a-alright?” Hermione stuttered. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes again and tried her hardest to will them away.

Her first answer was a kiss on the cheek. One filled with love and devotion. It was the kind she had been missing. “Yes I will never make you feel that way ever again,” Bellatrix promised her.

Hermione sighed and brought their joined hands up to her lips. She pressed a gentle kiss to Bellatrix’s hand before resting them against her heart. She thought she would only get this feeling of relief from those papers downstairs. She swore to herself she would burn them in the morning. 


End file.
